


湖边小屋

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: 历史上不会有他们两个人的名字，但是他们两个人的故事却实实在在地在这里展开着。——我保证，每个故事都有两个版本。我希望做一个冷静的历史学家，而不是点燃火炬的历史学家。让时间做法官吧。时间是公正的，但那是说遥远的时间，而不是最近的时间。要等到我们已经不在的时代，不会被我们的偏好所影响的时代。С. А. 阿列克谢耶维奇《二手时间》*红花线前提的帝弥库罗
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 7





	湖边小屋

开春了，湖冰已经有了融化的迹象，夜里经常听到冰层开裂的声音。脚下的冻土也在缓缓软化，土粒缝隙里的冰正在往土壤更深层的地方渗透进去。库罗德挎着木弓，寻找着着冬眠醒来急于觅食的动物。帝弥托利远远地跟在他后面，挂着霜露的草皮被两个人踩出细碎的声响。  
“库罗德，我累了。”帝弥托利说着就地一坐。走在前面的库罗德连反应的时间都没有，就看到他大大咧咧地坐在雪与泥里。他往回走了几步，想要把帝弥托利从地上拉起来，但帝弥托利像是铁了心不再往前走了一样，一动不动。  
库罗德在他面前蹲下来，和他商量，“再走一会好不好？我们今天不能空手而归的。”  
帝弥托利摇头。“走不动了。”  
库罗德与他谈条件：“回去给你煮果酱？你喜欢吃苹果的，还是桔子的？”  
帝弥托利依然摇头，“我不喜欢吃。”  
“多加点糖，会很甜的。你会喜欢的。”  
帝弥托利迷惑地看着他，似乎不能理解他的意思。  
“好吧，”库罗德在他身边坐了下来“我们休息会儿，等会回家。”  
“嗯。”帝弥托利点头。

库罗德望着为数不多的风干肉，算着他们的口粮能不能撑到山路解冻的时间。心算的结果不是很乐观。帝弥托利人高大，食量也符合他的体型，更何况库罗德也是成年男子，猎到一头鹿最多也只够他们吃一周的。他正发着愁，帝弥托利拖着步子过来告诉他，衣服洗好了。  
他去验收帝弥托利的成果，果不其然还是有泥点子在上面。他夸了夸帝弥托利，让他去坐好等着吃饭了，自己再把衣服搓了一遍。  
新沾上的泥点很容易洗掉，但很久以前沾上的血迹早就没法洗掉，顽强地留到现在，一片片像深色的补丁。天知道他为了让帝弥托利学会洗衣服，报销了多少件好衣服，以至于现在只能把这几件下下策反反复复地穿。而那些被帝弥托利无心揉烂的衣服，被库罗德拿来当补丁和手帕用，还有一部分成了帝弥托利的餐巾。  
库罗德觉得他能为之自满的才能并不多，但和帝弥托利一起生活了几年以后，他不得不好好感谢这份走到哪都能活的很好的才能。和帝弥托利一起生活在山里需要非常高超的生存智慧，当然并不全是因为帝弥托利，大部分要归功于山鸟鱼虫风雨草木和春夏秋冬，帝弥托利只会给他时不时带来小小的麻烦和困扰，像爬上身体的猫一样交替着按压他的胸口，让他觉得惊喜又紧张。

比如此刻。  
帝弥托利小口咬开坚实的肉干，把它泡进菜汤里，泡软之后再用手捞出来，撕成一小条慢慢咀嚼。咀嚼到一半，他意识到库罗德在看着他，从碗上抬起头来。  
库罗德和帝弥托利对视了一眼，倒吸一口气，趴到了桌子上。  
帝弥托利伸出手去碰库罗德的头。库罗德拍开他的手。帝弥托利坚持地又摸了上去，碰了碰库罗德的脑壳。库罗德沉默了会，对他说：“没事，只是肚子疼了。”  
帝弥托利挪开椅子，把没有反应过来的库罗德扛起来平放到床上，给他揉肚子。库罗德虚虚弯起腿，面色古怪地把帝弥托利的手再往上拉了一下，“好了，你去吃饭吧，我再躺一会就来。”  
帝弥托利听话地沓沓沓走开了，留库罗德一个人望着屋顶的蜘蛛网给自己灭火。  
这种事情经常发生也没什么奇怪的，库罗德平静地躺在床上想。他可以大大方方地承认自己喜欢帝弥托利，而能倾听他的告白的不外乎山风和湖水，没有第三个人。他觉得帝弥托利的手腕长得很好，手指有一种粗粝的爽快感，又觉得他的腿生的直，脚腕细细的部分很美，或者觉得他脸上沾汤的吃相带着性感，然后在意识到这些的同时，对这个人的爱慕之情稍稍溢出来一些，表现在库罗德的表情，肢体语言，和身体上。  
他会在这种时候觉得稍微有些悲哀。帝弥托利绝不亏欠他的，他甚至比期望中表现的更好一些，是一个听话的，安静的，外貌和过往没有区别，而且至少还活着的男友。只要帝弥托利还活着，库罗德便不敢多迈一步，多奢求一点。  
他躺在床上反反复复用“至少”和“就够了”造着句，再一睁眼已是黄昏。  
帝弥托利躲在窗下，披着库罗德出征用的斗篷，库罗德一时有点恍惚。他走过去摸摸帝弥托利的头，“抱歉，我不小心睡着了。吃完了，嗯？”帝弥托利没有回答。  
“库罗德。”  
“嗯？”  
“杀了我吧。”帝弥托利平静地说。  
库罗德猛地看向窗外，窗外是夕阳下串联起成片金辉的湖水，一片叶子从树上落下来，掉进余晖里。“好。”他站着没有动。  
“求求你，库罗德。”帝弥托利牵起他的手。  
“好。”库罗德把他的手安抚地拍了拍。  
“我快被他们啃光了，库罗德。”帝弥托利指指他的脑袋，“这里。我记不得很多事情了，我记不得那些人的名字了，我会不会连自己的名字都忘记？我一思考就会眼前一片空白，我是玻璃瓶里撞来撞去的飞蛾，我快死了，库罗德。我不想自己去死，库罗德。要死也应该让你来杀了我。你救了我，现在让我死吧，你可怜可怜我好不好？库罗德，我爱你，你让我解脱好不好？然后我们来世再遇见，我来接你，或者你遇见我，我们约好了，库罗德。库罗德，库罗德……我只是想死……在他们吃光我以前……”  
“好的，帝弥托利。”库罗德依然望着湖面上摇摇欲坠的太阳，用剩下的一只手拂去帝弥托利满脸眼泪，“我答应你。”

帝弥托利的眼泪很冷，像刚融化的湖水。库罗德蜷了蜷手指，发现自己依然躺在床上，屋子里没有点灯，上下左右都是棉花般蓬松的昏暗。他揉了揉眼，看到帝弥托利站在开着的窗户前，就那样伫立着，和黑夜一道沉默着。  
“帝弥托利？”他问。  
帝弥托利回头，库罗德朝他招招手。“把窗户关上，过来。”  
他爬上来的时候，头发蹭到库罗德的脸，痒得库罗德歪过头打了个喷嚏。帝弥托利摸索着去碰他的脸，被库罗德抓住，“没事。”  
“没有吃饭。”  
“嗯。睡着了，不好意思啊。”  
“睡着，不要太久。外面有人说话。”  
库罗德把帝弥托利的耳朵捂住。“不用管。”他自己竖起耳朵倾听，只有壁炉里柴火燃烧的声音。到帝弥托利沉沉睡去他也睁着眼睛，听到午夜的湖冰冻在一起，到了清晨又裂开。

“帝弥托利！”库罗德松开指尖的弓弦，大吼一声。  
帝弥托利从他身边掠过，像猎鹰的影子一般碾过雪地，朝跛腿小跑着的鹿逼近。库罗德把鹿的一只脚射伤了，血滴滴答答落在雪上，非常显眼。帝弥托利没有追出库罗德的视野就追上了鹿，从后面扯住鹿的腿，用力砸进雪地里，扭断了摔晕过去的鹿的喉管。  
“呀——帮大忙啦。”库罗德从后面蹚着雪慢慢悠悠走过来。“因为得剥皮拿去卖呢，没办法一箭射死它。”帝弥托利望着鹿渐渐灰暗下去的眸子，像在思考。  
“伸手。”库罗德抓了一把雪，给帝弥托利搓了搓手，雪在掌心里化开，滴滴答答流进雪地里。库罗德顺便和着雪水把手指插进帝弥托利指缝里，洗了洗他手上的血和泥。  
冰天雪地里没法剥皮。很快这只鹿就会冷下来，和雪地的温度融为一体，然后血肉和皮肤变得坚硬，剥离不开。他们得早点回去，让库罗德把这只猎物在壁炉前放血，剥皮，处理肉块和内脏，然后让帝弥托利把骨头埋到随便哪个远一点的地方。帝弥托利左手被库罗德牵着，右手扶着肩上的战利品，往木屋的方向走去。  
帝弥托利少见地主动开口问问题：“鹿死了会去哪里。”  
“会变成天上的星星。流星坠地就是他们作为星星死了，再次回到世界上。”库罗德想了想，把家乡的传说告诉了他。  
“人也一样？”  
“一样。”  
“不对。大家死了，就都没有以后了。再也没有了。”帝弥托利严肃地纠正库罗德。  
库罗德停住不走了。  
“对，你一直都知道。你就是这么的……”他看着帝弥托利，又好像没在看着眼前的帝弥托利，“自私。”

“时间紧张，来不及说太多，你们从这里走。”杜笃把失去意识的帝弥托利转交到库罗德肩上。“这里可以通向城外，是我们留给陛下的最后一条后路。”  
库罗德想说些什么，尖锐的蜂鸣在城外响成一片，这是魔导炮开始蓄力的信号。帝国的指挥官再也等不下去了，要率先发动总攻。  
“你们也一起走吧，帝弥托利他比起我更需要你们！留在这里只有死！”库罗德还想说服他。  
“陛下已经失败了。我们留在这给他失败的愿望收尾。”  
“可是……”  
“我们都是自愿的。”英古利特打断库罗德。“你也是自愿过来的。”  
希尔凡从门外快步走进来，“替身已经好了。陛下走了吗？”他看到扛着帝弥托利一脸踌躇的库罗德，顿时暴怒，“还不快走！再晚一步全都走不了了！”他大步上前，猛地推了一把库罗德。

库罗德背上被推了一把，力气有点大，他差点被推进湖里。  
帝弥托利在库罗德身边坐了下来。他在用自己的方式告诉库罗德他来了。  
库罗德想着帝弥托利在这里就已经很好，命运终究是对他们两个输家有着怜悯，想改天换地的人得到了自己的霸业和改写历史的权力，而库罗德和帝弥托利丢掉了很多东西，勉强活了下来。库罗德丢掉了自己的理想和被爱的权利，帝弥托利丢掉了他的愿望和大半的人生。  
这让他想到那个寓言故事，坐着热气球上天的两个人，飞到半空燃烧器却遇到了故障。他们扔掉了沙袋，然后是行李，然后是随身衣物，最后两个人用猜拳来决定谁能活下去。  
能用猜拳来决定生死的人，关系一定不一般。库罗德望向帝弥托利。  
帝弥托利伸出手去盖住库罗德的眼睛，抚摸他的眼睑。  
“嗯，嗯？怎么了？”库罗德吃了一惊。  
“眼睛很美。和平时不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”  
“和平时不一样。”   
库罗德笑了。“你说得对。”


End file.
